


Jelly Beans

by senseiPusan



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Force (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bar, Because Deadpool, Best buds, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Deadpool being Deadpool, F/M, Jelly Beans, Marvel Universe, Mercenaries, Mercenary Wade Wilson, Multiverse, Reader is tough, Reader-Insert, Subtle flirting, The Voices, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, nathan summersis a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: You’re in town visiting and helping out at your brother’s bar. You're adorableness wins Cable.
Relationships: Cable/Reader, Nathan Summers/Reader, Wade Wilson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Jelly Beans

Spotting Wade. You walk behind the bar, carrying two items in hand. A large Mason jar filled to the brim and clipboard with paper that you tied a pen to.  
“Well boys can I interest you in the guessing jar? Write your name and guess on the paper and at the end of the night I’ll say who won.” Smiling at Wade and his new friend.   
“Ooh what are we guessing and winning?” Wade giggles leaning in. Like always Wade demands your entire attention. His friend turns and ignores you.   
“Well to liven things up, you’re guessing how many jelly beans are in this jar. You win the jelly beans and a free drink.” Setting the items down you begin leaning on the counter. Mirroring Wade’s actions.  
“I love jelly beans! Gimmie gimmie gimmie!” Wade demands. “Ooohh!” He quickly writes down his guess and nudges his friend. “Cable you want to get in on this?”  
“What the fuck do you want?” Griping he turns. Grumpy is as grumpy does. The friend Cable seems to have a permanent scowl plastered to his face. In all honesty he’s not bad looking, the rugged look he’s going for actually complements his scowl.  
“A guessing jar! Y/N’s giving away a free drink and jelly beans to the winner.” Wade’s excitement is quickly turning out to be annoying.   
“A guessing jar?” He looks suspiciously at you.  
“Yes, though I’ve only had a few people guess. I’m thinking about adding another freebie. I don’t know maybe two free drinks instead of one.”  
“Don’t be giving away the bar.” Weasel shouts from the end. Of course giving away free drinks is what he hears.   
“I’m not.” Yelling back.   
“What kind of jelly beans?” Cable refocuses you with that odd question.  
“It’s a mixture of Starburst Original Jelly Beans, Jelly Belly Classic and Just Born Jelly Beans.” You’re surprised that someone actually asked what kind of jelly beans.  
“Stop chit chatting, you’re supposed to be helping.” Weasel places a clean towel on your shoulder. Hinting to go wipe up some tables.   
“Put a sock in it. I’m talking to Wade and Cable.” Annoyed. He does this with every man that you talk to since you arrived.  
“That’s not working.” Cable sends him a glare. “Uh.. just make sure to do your job.” Obviously scared he walks away.   
“Shit I should keep you. Mama was the only one who could scare him like that.” You’re floored by Cable’s ability. You knew Weasel was a scaredy cat but geez that’s just sad. He’s the bar owner, the patrons should be scared of him.   
“Mama?” Cable’s question makes a slight lull in conversation. Before Wade slaps himself in the head.   
“Right! Y/N meet Cable, this is the handsome brute I now work with. Cable this fine, bubbly young number is Y/N, Weasel’s little sister.” Wade takes lead in the introductions.   
“Sister?”  
“Yeah but I’m not a scaredy cat like him.” Nodding you stick part of the towel in your back pocket.  
“So what brings you to town?” Wade insists on knowing.  
“Just visiting. Came to see if he was still alive. Wondering if any of the patrons had made him more stupid.”  
“I doubt that, Wade’s here.” Cable chuckles hiding a smile.   
“Oh I definitely like you.” Holding back a snort. You plan to make him your new buddy.  
“He is single.” Wade sings causing Cable to groan.  
“Wade you know you’re not supposed to be gossiping.” Playfully swatting him on the shoulder.  
“But it’s so fun!” Whining he pouts the best he can.   
“Wade.. Hey!” You see a fight about to break out. Grabbing an empty bottle you whirl it at the wall behind the miscreants. The shattering glass makes them look at you. “Boothe, Sacco. Quit that shit or outside!” You glare like an angry mother who has snapped.  
“And the lady saves the fortress once again.” Wade cheers.  
“That’s the third time this week.” Sighing you are done with Boothe and Sacco’s shit.   
“Did they bet on each other?” Cable tilts back to look at the board.  
“No but I’m secretly hoping it’s unrequited love for each other.” Chuckling you place two freebie beers on the counter for the two.   
“A hopeless romantic.” Cable mumbles.  
“Yeah, I’m something like that.”   
“384.“ Cable shoves the clipboard back at you.  
“Thank you.” You’re slightly confused by Cable. He said the correct number but wrote down the wrong number. Why would he do that? Does he want Wade to win? It would be easier to just give them to him unless he doesn’t want it to be a pity gift. Then that’s good friendship goals.   
The night goes slowly. Wade’s done runoff somewhere, probably trying to score. Cable hasn’t moved from the bar. Only a dozen more people have entered your contest but that’s because Wade annoyed them with it.   
But you keep finding yourself drifting back to Cable. His glares don’t bother you. You bet he’s a softy deep down. Most everyone here is, you just have to get through their walls.   
"So how’d you meet Wade?” You place a fresh beer in front of him. Leaning on the bar with your elbows.   
“Crossed paths during a job.”  
“Ah then let me guess. He was annoying and sarcastic, driving you crazy. But in his annoyingness he helped you complete your job. Not necessarily the way you wanted to.”  
“Basically.”  
“Yup sounds like Wade. He’s always doing that. Got a good heart but his methods are weird.” Nodding you remember all the weird things he has had you do.   
“Super weird.”  
“Has he bored you to death about his love life or lack of a love life?"   
"That’s possible?”  
“Yeah so I suggest whatever you do don’t mention Captain America, Wade’s get a serious crush on him. It’ll be word vomiting for days.”  
“Ugh.” The face he makes is of pure disgust but there is some fondness to it.   
“Frankly I think it would be best if Wade and Spiderman hooked up. They already got this flirty fighting friendship.”  
“Is he the one Wade calls Baby boy?”  
“Yup!”  
“Wait wait wait!” Wade runs into the counter interrupting the conversation. “Give me the clipboard. I want to change my answer. I was discussing the jelly beans contest with the author. Now I know the correct answer!”  
“Okay but only this once.” You’re hesitant but you know the voices have been talking to him again. It’s best to go with it when the voices start. Well for the most part. He quickly scribbles his new number and disappears again. “Oh Wade.”  
“If you know so much about him why don’t you date him?” Cable follows your sight and worried face to Wade’s retreating form.   
“Ew no. What we got is platonic besides he’s like my brother and that is gross.” Shaking in disgust you give cable a look.   
He laughs this time. An actual laugh, a shoulder shaking laugh. It’s a deep rich sounding rumble, it’s nice. It’d be nice if you could hear it every day.   
“You have a nice laugh.”  
“What?”  
Pause. Rewind. You can’t believe you said that out loud. Embarrassed you stutter trying to cover up what you just said. “I-I mean graph. No staff. No! Half. Fuck!” Closing your mouth all you can do is awkwardly stare. Trying not to blush.  
“Aren’t you sunshine and rainbows.” Obviously teasing you with a genuine smile. You can’t handle it.   
“I-I’m going to see if anyone else wants to enter the contest.”  
“I’ll be here.” Winking he takes a sip.   
“O-okay."   
Picking your items up you stumble away and pretend to talk to people about the contest. Constantly looking back at Cable without it looking like you’re staring. You are unsuccessful in both quests. Last call comes and it’s time to announce the winner. Standing on the bar you gather everyone’s attention.  
“Listen up! The few of you who entered in the jelly bean contest, I have our winner. Our winner is Wade. With an exact guess of 384 jelly beans.” There are groans all over the bar. Hopping down from the bar, people start filling out. Cornering Wade you set the jar in front of him. “What drink do you want?”   
“Sorry but terminator and me got a job.” Wade pats Cable’s shoulder. “I’ll take the drink next time Y/N.”   
“Okay.”  
“Later doll.” Grinning Cable stands. My god you didn’t realize how tall and buff he really was. This causes you to blush again.   
“Ooh! Y/N’s got a new nickname.”  
Before you can respond, Cable has already hit him. Shoving him towards the door.  
“Rude!” Wade sounds like an old lady.   
“You two have fun. I’m here all week.” You wave goodbye.   
“See ya.” Nodding Cable walks to the door before returning. Leaning in close he whispers in your ear. This close you can feel the heat from his body, smell of liquor and…gun grease? For being older he’s fine.  
“Can’t forget his jelly beans.” Grabbing the jar he smirks his way outside. Making sure to give you a wink. While you are processing what just happened.  
He left you hot and flustered, your body was ready. How in the world did this happen? Pelvic sorcery for the win. Damn. You know who you’ll be thinking about tonight.


End file.
